Modern communication systems can communicate massive amounts of media content to consumers over distribution networks. Today, consumers desire a wide variety of entertainment choices tailored to their tastes. Further, consumers want to experience entertainment at times that fit their schedules. Providers of media program are thus faced with a challenging task of making large numbers of media programming choices available in ways that maximize viewing flexibility.